Queen of Pride
by DemetriaFeels
Summary: Kara ends up drunk and alone at Pride and finds a girl to keep her company.


**I went to Pride and met a girl who I didn't take home, but I can't stop fantasizing about here, so here we are. **

**Be warned: Very little plot. But Smut? Yeah, we got that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kara was never a very outgoing person. Her favorite nights were spent on the couch curled up with a good book and a hot cup of tea while music played in the background. But nights like those didn't exactly open her up to meeting people.

That was a large portion of why she'd been single for so long. That and the fact that she had no idea how to talk to girls and was absolutely terrified of them. The few times she did get dates and brought them back to the apartment she shared with her older sister Alex were scarce and far-between.

Part of the reason she never wanted to bring women back to the apartment was because she felt weird having a girl around while her sister sat in the other room. She didn't know why it bothered her so much because Alex didn't mind in the slightest if she was there when she had her girlfriend Maggie over. But Maggie also had her own place, and most of her and Alex's naked frolics happened there.

And now they were all happening there because Alex had finally taken the leap and moved in with Maggie. It was terrifying and daunting to Kara to live on her own at first, because up until then she'd either lived at home with her parents, with roommates in college, or with her sister in various apartments across the city. But the last one had been the best and worst, the bane of her existence and her safe space, all at the same time.

The place itself looked nice on the outside, but the inside had issues. There was little cabinet space in the kitchen, Kara's bathroom had pathetic shower pressure, the building was old so it hardly got cold in the winter and was always too hot in the summer, and construction on the street outside bogarted all of the available parking for nearly three years of them living there. She was so irritated by the end of their stay that she signed a lease on a place before she needed to and moved in early just to get away from the constant sounds of jackhammers at seven a.m. sharp.

But it was bittersweet because that meant leaving Alex, her sister, confidant, and best friend. They'd been inseparable since Kara was adopted into the Danvers family following the death of her parents in a car accident—which she'd been in the backseat for and somehow managed to only walk away with a small scar on her forehead. It was the worst time in her life, and Alex made her feel welcome and safe in her new home.

During college Kara lived with a girl named Lucy who was in ROTC and preparing to go into the army. They'd been randomly selected to live together freshman year, and though Kara had been hesitant to share a room with a stranger, she and Lucy became fast friends—best friends. But then college ended, and Lucy commissioned and moved over a thousand miles away, and not able to afford rent on her own with her crappy coffee shop job she had at the time, she moved in with her other best friend—Alex.

So, while she had been single throughout that whole time, only going on a few dates here and there, she'd never truly been alone. She always had someone to come home to. Having a live-in best friend meant she didn't have to go out and make the effort to see people in order to have social interaction. In fact, she sometimes felt she got too much of it, and longed for the nights that Alex went over to Maggie's just to have some solitude for once.

It wasn't that she didn't like having her sister around. She loved her dearly and would die for her any day. But no matter how much you love someone, living with them can be hard. She forgot how neurotic and neat Alex was—two things she was not.

Kara was a walking disaster. Her room was always a mess, and if she put something down, she rarely remembered where she placed it. Half the time she was late simply because she'd lost her phone or keys into the void somewhere.

She did not miss the days Alex would come home and grumble about Kara's shoes being left under the coffee table instead of the shoe rack by the door, or when Alex would go into the kitchen and see the dishes Kara was going to get around to washing _eventually _and let out a long, deep, agitated sigh.

Living by herself was a liberating experience. For the first time she felt free. She finally didn't have a roommate to compromise with about how to decorate or placement of furniture. And she was doing really well at her new job as a reporter at CatCo, so she had enough in savings to buy a few new pieces of furniture and artwork. The space was exactly what she wanted it to be, and on her first night there she simply sat in the middle of her living room, smiling as she looked around at the place she'd worked so hard to put together.

The first few days were great. She stayed up as late as she wanted because she didn't have to worry about being too loud and waking up Alex. She no longer brought her clothes into the bathroom with her to change into after her shower because there was no one around to have to be modest in front of. If she was being honest, she spent the majority of that first week naked just because she could.

But after staying home constantly to get everything set up and then closing herself off to just enjoy her apartment and solitude, she was starting to miss having someone to talk to.

Alex and Maggie had come by briefly a few days after the move to help her unpack, but they didn't stay long. And Kara knew why. She saw the hungry looks Maggie and Alex gave each other when they thought she wasn't looking. They were still in the honeymoon phase of moving in together. They wanted to be along together as much as Kara wanted to be by herself.

By the second weekend she'd officially become restless. She'd hung out with a few of her friends in between work here and there, but everyone was always busy with their own lives that it was never for long, and it was hard to get ahold of people. She jumped at any chance she got to go out and make new friends, and to reconnect with old ones.

So, when she remembered that National City's Gay Pride Parade was happening Saturday, she knew she had to go.

The only problem was that she knew very few people to go with. The year before she'd gone with her friend Eve, but Eve got too drunk, and they had to leave before the parade even started because she was sick and just wanted to go home to see her boyfriend Mike. So as much as she loved Eve, she didn't think it was the best idea to bring her again.

She'd texted her friends Nia and Brainy, but they both had work early the next morning, and her other friend Sam said she would have gone with her if she'd had a sitter for her daughter Ruby, but her Mom had gone with her aunt to a casino for the weekend, and Ruby's dad wasn't in the picture—also, Kara was Ruby's designated babysitter in the event her grandmother was unavailable. Kara was disheartened that all of her friends were now responsible adults, but she understood. Not everyone in their mid-twenties could go out at the drop of the hat like they could in college.

Alex would have been the obvious choice, but she and Maggie had gone to Metropolis for the weekend to go to Pride there. They'd offered her to come with them, but Kara didn't want to drive several hours just to go to Pride when there was a perfectly good Pride happening in her own city. Also, while she was comfortable with herself and didn't need a woman to complete her, she had to admit the ache of loneliness she felt every time Alex and Maggie shared a sweet moment in front of her was a major deciding factor in turning down their offer to join the road trip.

Kara was about to resign to just going by herself and trying to make friends or hope to run into someone she knew while out there when she remembered Winn.

They'd been friends in middle school and even dated for a while, if you could call dancing with each other at a few school dances and holding hands _once_ dating—but to them, then, it was. It was for the best when they broke up a few months later because low and behold they both ended up gay.

They went separate ways in college but kept in touch, and Winn had just moved to National City after getting a job at a tech startup. But he also traveled a lot for work, so it was hard to tell when he was actually _in _the city.

Winn was, in truth, a little bit of a man slut, and she knew that if Pride was happening and Winn was in National City he would be there.

So she called him.

"Hey, bitch," he answered on the second ring. There was music playing in the background and Kara heard a cacophony of voices.

"Are you at Pride?" Kara asked, then clarified, "In _National City_?"

"Yeah, ho, where are you?"

Kara laughed. "I'm getting ready. I'll be there soon."

"Okay," he said, screaming to be heard over all the other people around him. "I'm at the Emerald Archer Bar."

Kara knew the place. It was the most popular gay bar in the city. It was downtown on Reeves St.—where most of the city's most popular bars and night clubs were located. Down at the end there were a few clubs that were exclusively gay bars—Legends, The Flash, and Emerald Archer, which was the biggest. Kara had spent more nights than she would care to admit there when she first turned twenty-one.

"I'll meet you there."

"Yas!" Winn screamed into the phone. "Lesbian Ex-Girlfriend!"

He was obviously drunk, and Kara couldn't wait to be right there with him.

* * *

Thankfully she didn't take very long to get ready. By the time she'd remembered Winn was in the city she'd already showered and straightened her blonde hair, so all that was left to do was put on makeup and get dressed.

She decided on a black tank top with a female symbol and the word "Power" underneath it, cutoff jean shorts, her Supergirl sneakers, and her rainbow snapback, which she wore backwards. For her makeup she went simple, just a little eyeshadow and mascara, winged eye liner, and red lip-gloss that she momentarily hoped to not have on at the end of the night.

To say her love-life had been at a stand-still recently would be an understatement. It had been over a year since she'd kissed a woman, and even longer since she'd had sex with someone other than herself. She couldn't even remember how long it had been since she'd been brought to orgasm by a partner instead of her vibrator.

Part of the problem was her social anxiety. Just the thought of talking to her a girl made her hands shaky and a cold sweat to layer her skin. Also, she didn't consider herself to be all that attractive, and she'd been hit on all of one time in the past year at least. The last date she'd tried to go on the girl not only stood her up, but she ghosted her as well.

She didn't mind being single most of the time. She saw what it was like to be in a couple, through her friends. There was a lot of dependency and compromise to be made, and Kara loved the fact that she was completely independent. She'd been single for so long that she didn't know how to be in a relationship, how to care about anyone's happiness and wellbeing other than her own. And for the most part she liked it that way.

But at night when the apartment was still and quiet, and her double bed suddenly seemed much too big and empty, she wished to have someone lying next to her, sharing her blankets and warmth, listening to the steady sound of their breathing.

She didn't expect to meet _the one_ when going out that night. Pride was basically a big, gay, free-for-all. People came from all over the state to party, and it was hard to find anyone to get serious about when everyone around is drunk and/or on drugs and just looking to hook up.

And that was exactly what she needed. She needed to go out and be drunk with other gay people, and then maybe, just maybe she would have the courage to talk to a girl. Because her sober self was too terrified, and she didn't want to miss her chance to be around a plethora of women who loved women—it was hard to tell normally if a girl liked girls, but at Pride it was almost a given.

Just leaving the house was daunting, though, and she calmed herself by taking a couple of shots of vodka and chasing them with orange juice before hailing her Lyft.

Because of the parade part of the street had been blocked off, causing a nasty bottleneck of traffic, so she hopped out early and began to walk the rest of the way.

Everywhere she looked she saw rainbows—rainbow flags, rainbow stickers, rainbow thongs, and rainbow nipple pasties on the women who went shirtless. There were people wearing nothing but full body paint, and Kara's cheeks flushed as a naked woman blew her a kiss when she passed by.

She loved every second of it.

Excitement coursed through her veins, the night young and full of possibilities. It had been years since she'd been to this part of the city other than for work, not much a fan of the nightlife. But there was a familiarity to the streets, and she realized she knew the way without having to consult her GPS.

The closer she got to Emerald Archer the thicker the mass of people became. It appeared the parade was going on right out front, and Kara had to run through a break in it just to get to the line outside the door to the club.

She got to the door and paid her ten-dollar cover—which she noted had gone up double since the last time she'd been there, a testament to how long it had been. She got her paper wristband and was in the door, her eyes having to adjust to the dark and smoky atmosphere. Everything was just as she remembered: the main bar front and center with male strippers shaking their goods as customers ordered drinks in between their thighs, the stage along the wall where they sometimes held drag shows, the DJ booth in the corner.

She did a lap around the lower floor and tried to spot Winn. There were so many people she had to squeeze through a mass of sweaty bodies, and it was hard to get an entire lay of the land, so she decided to go upstairs.

As she crossed the dancefloor to make her way up, she passed an absolutely gorgeous girl with long, dark hair, pale skin, a septum ring, and—Kara noticed even in the darkness—brilliant green eyes. As their paths crossed, they locked eyes, her own widening in surprise to find this magnificent woman looking back at her. The brunette, hands both loaded down with overflowing drinks, smirked and stuck her tongue out playfully at Kara as she passed. Instantly the blonde noticed a silver tongue ring, and it nearly made her knees give out.

She was gone just as quickly as she went, though, and Kara turned to watch her walk away, but she was lost in the crowd before the reporter even had a chance to spin around.

There was a narrow stairway off the main floor that led to a landing that overlooked the dancefloor, and there was also another bar and doors to go out onto the balcony. Kara went to the railing on the landing and looked down onto the dancefloor. She could never remember seeing this club as packed, and the thought of trying to find Winn in that mess was anxiety-inducing. She fiddled absentmindedly with the hoop lip ring she'd gotten years ago, a habit she'd picked up as soon as she'd gotten the thing.

She'd texted Winn when she was in line to get in, but so far had not heard back from him. But the music was so loud, and if Winn was dancing with some guy it was doubtful he was looking at his phone.

Deciding to wait for a response at the bar, she made her way to the upstairs bar and ordered a drink. While she was waiting for it, she got his response.

_Winn: So don't hate me, but I'm home…_

Kara's heart began to race. It hadn't even been an hour since they'd spoken. How could he be home already? He loved to party and hook up with guys, so how could he have left what was a yearly gay love-fest before eleven p.m?

Then she figured it out.

_Kara: You're getting dick, aren't you?_

Kara waited for a bit, sipping her drink when it came to her. When a few minutes went by and she didn't get another response she assumed her hunch was right. Disappointment filled her chest, and suddenly she felt too hot and too crowded.

She went out onto the balcony for some fresh air, but the summer heat did little to alleviate her discomfort.

A few years ago, had this happened to her she would have been really upset and scared to be by herself and simply would have just called another Lyft and left. But she was older and more secure now. Besides, she no longer had her parents' money to spend endlessly. This was her money spent on the ride out there, and on the cover to get in. She didn't want to waste it.

Besides, she'd been planning to go by herself before she thought of Winn anyway. It sucked, but she would just have to go with her original plan—which was to either try to find someone she already knew in this mass of people or go out and try to make new friends.

If there was one thing she remembered about being in this bar it was how easy it was to make friends with other drunk, gay people.

But first she needed some reassurance.

"What, what's wrong?" Alex asked immediately when she answered Kara's phone call.

"I came to Pride to meet Winn, but he left before I got here because I suspect he's getting laid, and now I'm tipsy and alone in a bar, and I don't know how to talk to girls. Please tell me I'm going to be okay," Kara rambled, gripping the plastic cup in her hand a little too tightly.

Alex sighed. "Damnit, Winn." Kara wasn't there, but she could practically see Alex rolling her eyes in her head. "Kara, look, you're cute as hell, funny, sweet, and you can totally do this, okay? Just be yourself, be confident."

"Which is it? I can't do both."

"_Kara_." Her sister groaned. "Look, we're in the car on the way back to National City right now, so I can't come save you. But you don't need me to. You're perfectly capable of talking to women, you just have to actually _talk_ to them."

Kara blew out a breath. "You're right."

"We believe in you, Little Danvers," came Maggie's voice.

Kara froze. "Am I on _speaker_?"

"I'm driving, do you want me to be distracted by your gay mess?" Alex said, her voice teasing and with a hint of laughter.

"Good point," Kara said. "I'll let you go."

"Text me when you get home so I know you didn't get kidnapped and raped," Alex said, sounding a little too cheery and not enough concerned. "Bye."

And then the line went dead.

Kara stared down at her blank phone screen for a moment, her reflection staring back up at her from the black mirror. She had to admit, when she actually put on makeup and wore her contacts instead of her glasses, she could be what some people would consider pretty. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe she could do this.

She downed the rest of her drink and headed back to the bar for another. With that in hand she went back downstairs, her mind roaming to the beautiful, dark-haired girl she'd seen earlier. She wondered where she was, if she was still in the club, if the second drink she'd been carrying was meant for a waiting girlfriend somewhere on the floor.

It didn't take long to spot her, thankfully.

The woman was on the stage, in a throng of people dancing, but Kara saw her right away. She danced with a tall, bald, African American man, her body moving with ease and grace to the rhythm of the music. Kara watched her, enjoying the way the strobe lights made the sweat on her porcelain skin glisten. She wore a white tank top that had what looked like light sabers across it, but instead of the normal colors, each one was a color of the rainbow, making them line up to be the pride flag, and the fabric of the shirt clung to her body.

Kara swallowed hard, her stomach doing a somersault as she thought back to their brief passing earlier.

She'd been all over this club, up and down, in and out. She'd seen everyone in here. But this girl, this one specific girl, was—without a doubt—the hottest girl she'd seen all night, and maybe in her entire life. Any other girl she could possibly talk to that night would pale in comparison.

She was the one. If there was one girl she was going to talk to it was going to be her, and if she couldn't have her, then she would have no one at all.

But she _had to_ have her.

The only problem was there was no way a girl who looked like _that_ would go for a girl who looked like her, not with all the other beautiful women there were around to choose from, that much Kara was almost certain.

Fuck it, though, she had to try.

But first she had to finish her drink. Then she would be ready. Then she would be braver, bolder, and maybe by then she would think of something to say.

She didn't want to stand there like a creep, just watching this girl dance while she downed a drink. That seemed way too predatory. So she decided to do another lap around the floor in hopes that by the time she circled back she would have found the confidence to go up and introduce herself.

She finished her drink and deposited it in a trashcan as she drew near the place she started, and her pulse quickened. Drying her suddenly sweaty palms on her shorts, she finally looked back up to the spot the brunette had been dancing—only to panic when she wasn't there anymore.

Kara's heart dropped to her stomach for a moment, and she spun around to try to look for her, stopping dead in her tracks when she came face-to-face with just the person she'd been looking for.

Green eyes locked with blue, and Kara forgot how to breathe for a moment. She was even more beautiful up close. She had a sleeve of tattoos down one arm, and now that Kara got a good look, she noticed a small stud in her left nostril to accompany the septum ring. So, she had _several _tattoos and piercings.

_Oh fuck._

Before Kara's shell-shocked, drunk brain could come up with anything to say, the girl smirked for the second time that night and stepped forward. She gently locked her fingers around Kara's wrist and leaned in and placed her lips close to Kara's ear.

"You're really fucking hot," she said loudly to be heard over the music, and Kara felt heat flood her entire body.

_Be cool, Danvers._

"Me?" Kara said, mimicking the girl and leaning in close. "No, you're fucking gorgeous." She pulled back to smile at the other woman. "Where's your girlfriend?"

She smiled back. "I don't have one." The brunette let go of Kara's wrist to bring her hand up and twirl a strand of Kara's hair around her fingers. "Where's yours?"

"I don't have one, either," Kara shouted over the music, feeling her confidence growing with the way the woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a flicker of happiness crossing her face.

"So, who are you here with?" The girl looked around, trying to find Kara's friends.

"My friend ditched me to get some dick, so I'm on my own tonight," Kara said, her eyes never leaving the beautiful face directly in her line of vision. "Can't say I blame him, because I had two goals tonight—get drunk, and kiss a beautiful girl." Kara bit her lip momentarily before saying, "I already accomplished the first one. Would you like to help me work on the second?"

Whatever beautiful, confident goddess took over Kara's body in that moment, she wasn't complaining, because the girl smiled, took her hand, and said, "Why don't you come dance with me and find out?" She squeezed her hand, gazed at her questioningly.

"Sure," Kara said with another smile, hesitating when the woman began to pull her to the stage. "Wait—What's your name?"

The woman leaned forward, breathing hot breath into Kara's ear. "Lena." She pulled back, her face teasingly close. "What's yours?"

A gulp. "Kara."

Lena once again tugged on her hand. "Well, Kara, let's dance."

Heartbeat thumping wildly in her chest, she followed Lena up onto the stage, sure that even if she'd led her to the pits of Hell, she would follow this woman anywhere as long as they could go together.

They stopped next to the African American man Kara had seen Lena with earlier, who was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and had a small gay man draped around his neck, their lips firmly attached to each other.

"That's James," Lena said, nodding her head at the tall man who didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"I'm sure it's nice to meet him," Kara said with a smirk, which Lena returned.

Then she was putting her arms around Kara's neck, and Kara felt a familiar swooping sensation as she placed her hands on Lena's waist as it swayed in time with the music.

The blonde did her best not to look like a fool as she danced beside the poised Lena, never having been an adept dancer. But if she looked dumb Lena didn't seem to realize or care because her eyes hadn't left Kara's face.

When Kara noticed her looking back at her, she gawked for a second, mouth agape.

_She's so fucking beautiful. What's she doing with me?_ _How long until she sees someone cuter and leaves me for someone actually in her league?_

Kara's doubts, insecurities, and rambling thoughts were all quieted when Lena leaned forward and firmly planted her lips upon Kara's, tender and slowly at first. Kara reveled in the softness of her lips and welcomed the butterflies that jolted alive in her stomach.

She kept one hand firmly holding Lena's waist, but the other slid down and cupped Lena's ass, hesitantly at first. But then Lena pushed her tongue past Kara's lips and sighed into her mouth, and Kara squeezed firmly, enjoying the shudder that seemed to go through Lena's body.

Lena's tongue roamed her mouth, and Kara felt a jolt of excitement every time she felt the smooth ball of Lena's tongue ring. She'd never kissed a girl with a tongue ring before, and she definitely didn't dislike it.

When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Kara only regained her breathing long enough so that she could dive right back in, this time going straight for Lena's neck. She placed a few kisses first, allowing her tongue to drag across her skin, tasting the saltiness from her sweat. It was _exquisite. _

"Don't leave a mark," Lena warned, though she was exposing her neck more to give her better access. "My boss will throw a fit."

"I won't," Kara muttered, placing a few more kisses before she returned her mouth to Lena's.

She tasted like whiskey and something sweet, probably Coke, and it made Kara wonder what she tasted like _elsewhere_.

When Lena's lips trailed to her jaw and then to her neck, Kara sighed with pleasure and threw her head back. "You _can_ leave a mark," Kara all but moaned, but added weakly, "Just not on the neck."

She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she wanted a love bite so badly, something that would last longer than just that night. Because she didn't know if she would ever see this girl ever again after tonight, and if that was the case then she wanted something to take home with her—a piece of Lena she could keep for just a little while longer.

Lena accepted the invitation, trailing her lips down to Kara's chest. She stopped at the neck of Kara's tank top, pulling it down slightly before deciding on the spot right above Kara's bra cup. She kissed gently at first before nibbling and sucking with expertise, driving Kara absolutely mad. All too soon she pulled away, but before Kara even had a chance to complain Lena's lips were back on hers.

She didn't know much dancing they actually did. There was a lot of kissing in between, Lena accidentally knocking Kara's hat off her head at one point so that she had to snap it around her beltloop not to lose track of it. It must have been an hour at least, whatever the time, it was longer than Kara had danced in years. She was also pleasantly drunk.

So of course eventually she had to pee.

But she was worried if she left she would risk losing Lena. So many things could happen in the five minutes it would take to go to the bathroom. Lena could leave while she was gone, or find another girl, or she could simply not be able to find her again. And she wasn't ready to face what that would mean if one of those things happened. She wasn't ready to let go just yet.

But she really had to fucking pee.

Reluctantly, she ceased her movements, earning a frown from Lena when she stopped dancing, a question on her face.

"I have to use the bathroom," Kara explained, and understanding crossed Lena's features.

"Go, I'll be here," she said, pecking Kara on the lips briefly before turning her attention to James, who was now kissing a different guy than the one he'd been kissing when Kara showed up.

A sober Kara might have questioned the sanitation of the bar's bathroom, but sober Kara was not present, and drunk Kara only cared about getting in and out as quickly as possible so she could get back to Lena.

She didn't even dry her hands after washing them, just wiped them on her shorts as she rushed back onto the dance floor. Thankfully Lena was right where she left her, Kara realized with a sigh of relief. The guy James had been kissing was nowhere to be seen, so when Kara walked back up, he took that opportunity to smile at her.

"Hi, I'm James," he said, holding out his hand for a shake.

Kara took it. "Kara."

He looked her over. "You're hot." He looked to Lena and winked. "I approve."

Kara blushed, and she swore she saw Lena's cheeks turn red as well. "Thanks," the blonde responded.

He smirked briefly before telling Lena, "Have fun." He nodded to Kara before walking off, and Kara saw him go right over to the first guy he'd been kissing and start kissing him all over again.

Kara shook her head in amazement before turning her attention back to Lena. "So, is he, like your ride home?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like I'll be going home any time soon," Lena said with a small laugh.

Kara's stomach did a flip, and she dug deep down and found that confidence from earlier as she licked her lips before offering, "You could come home with me if you want."

The sentence hung in the air, and the way Lena was staring at her made Kara want to die right there. It was an unreadable expression, but Kara took it for rejection, and suddenly she wished she could rewind time and take it all back.

"I—I mean, you don't have to—it was a suggestion—I understand if you don't want—"

Lena cut off Kara's rambling by kissing her soundly. "Let's go," she muttered against Kara's lips.

* * *

Kara lived about ten minutes from the bar. The Lyft ride to her apartment was spent in silence, Kara too nervous to say anything, and Lena seeming content to stare out the window and watch the city lights go by.

The blonde began to panic slightly the closer they got to home. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone, drunk or sober. What is she embarrassed herself? What if she couldn't remember how to touch Lena right? What if she couldn't make Lena come?

In the darkened backseat, Lena reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezed her fingers, and Kara felt the tension in her shoulders ease a little.

She was thankful she'd been able to finish unpacking and actually clean for once in her life before she brought a girl over. She was proud of her little home, and this was the first person besides her sister and sister's girlfriend to see the place.

At first she was worried about Lena thinking she was a dork for having superhero artwork and decorations, but then she remembered the lightsabers on Lena's shirt, and she felt a little better.

"So, this is my place," Kara said, gesturing her arms to the small apartment. It was a studio, so there wasn't much to see. But it had character, little touches of herself scattered throughout that made the place unmistakably Kara.

Lena immediately went over to Kara's bookshelf and began examining its contents. Kara didn't say anything as Lena looked over her collection, but she smiled at the fact that it seemed to be the first thing Lena saw.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kara asked.

"Water, please." Lena said, turning her attention from the shelves back to Kara and fixing her with that mesmerizing, green-eyed stare.

Kara swallowed audibly before scurrying to the cabinets and opening one to take a glass out. As she filled the glass at the sink, she kept her back to Lena, staring at the stream of water as she tried to remind herself to stay calm.

It took everything in her not to jump in surprise when she felt soft fingertips drag across her right shoulder blade.

"Is this Hedwig?!" Lena asked in an astonished voice, Kara instantly knowing she meant the white owl tattoo she'd gotten on her shoulder a few years before.

"Yeah," Kara said, brushing her hair to the side. "I love owls and _Harry Potter_, so I figured why not?" She turned to face Lena, placing the glass of water in her hand.

"What house are you?" Lena asked and took a sip, staring at Kara expectantly over the rim for the answer.

"Hufflepuff," she admitted proudly, though many people scoffed at her when she said that. "What about you?"

"Ravenclaw," Lena said, placing the glass on the counter. "But I think Hufflepuffs are really hot."

Kara's breath caught in her throat. "Yeah?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yeah."

And then her lips were on hers again, and it was needy and hungry, and Kara scooped Lena up and carried her to her bed. She laid her down and draped herself over her, wanting to feel every inch of her pressed against her.

She ran a hand up Lena's body, rubbing her thumb just under the wire of Lena's bra through her shirt. In response Lena moaned into her mouth, and Kara wanted to melt right there. But she settled for pulling away and grabbing the hem of Lena's tank top. The brunette lifted her arms to allow Kara to remove it, and it was tossed to the floor.

Kara kissed the valley between Lena's breasts as nimble fingers went around to the clasp of her bra, undoing it with surprising ease. It slid off her shoulders, and Kara took a moment to look at Lena, take her in.

Her breasts were perky and around, with rosy nipples that Kara thought looked just begging to be in her mouth. She closed her lips around the right one, her tongue circling as Lena arched into her touch. Pleased hisses came from the brunette, encouraging Kara's actions. She moved to the left, replacing her mouth with her hand on the right.

Then Lena was pulling her back up for a searing kiss before pushing Kara up, grabbing at her shirt. Kara pulled it over her head and dropped it to join Lena's on the floor. Lena trailed her hands up Kara's abs, sending her skin ablaze everywhere she touched. Then her fingers were at the clasp on the front of her bra and Kara drew in a deep breath as Lena unclasped it before shrugging out of the black, lacy garment.

She felt exposed and vulnerable for all of a second until she saw the way Lena bit her lip and how her eyes clouded with lust at the sight of her bare chest, and then her backbone returned. She reached down and began to undo the laces of Lena's shoes, slipping them off her feet before doing the same to her own as Lena took off her socks.

Then Lena was undoing her own shorts and Kara couldn't let her take them off on her own, so she grabbed hold of them and slid them down long, creamy legs. She stood and slid out of her own shorts, revealing black and red checkered boxer briefs. Lena regarded them with a smile.

"These are cute," she said, running her finger under the waistband before snapping her eyes to Kara's. "Take them off."

Kara's heart leapt to her throat, but she did as told and slid them down, kicking them off from around her ankles. Lena's eyes raked her body, drinking her in. For once she didn't feel self-conscious or insecure. Tonight she was strong. Tonight she was daring. Tonight she was the fucking Queen of Pride, and she was going to wrap Lena's legs around her neck and wear her like the crown she was.

Slightly shaky fingers went to the red underwear Lena was clad in, eyes meeting for permission briefly only to be met with a quick nod. They seemed to come off in slow motion, and Kara noted they were already wet as she tossed them aside. She did that. She made that happen.

Biting her lip coyly, she settled herself between Lena's legs, situating her legs over her shoulders. Lena gazed down at her, smiling quickly as she raked gentle fingers through Kara's hair.

"Be gentle," Lena whispered.

"I'll try, but no promises," Kara muttered.

Lena's light chuckle floated to her ears, and it sent Kara's heart aflutter. She smiled to herself as she lowered her mouth to Lena's center. She tasted just as good as she imagined, salty and heady, and it was _intoxicating_.

She started slow, savoring every sigh and moan that escaped Lena's bruised lips. Sliding in her index finger earned her a surprised yelp, and she couldn't help adding a second right away because she wanted to hear Lena _scream_. She was tight around her fingers, but increasingly wet, so she slid in with ease. Her fingers pumped in and out, constantly in search of that sweet spot. She was sure she'd found it when Lena gripped the hair at the base of her skull and tugged gently while letting out an earth-shattering moan.

It didn't take long after that.

Lena screamed out into the night as Kara's face and hand became flooded with wetness, but she didn't stop her movements until Lena's body stopped shaking and her scream turned into a low groan.

She came up to kiss Lena, allowing her to taste herself on Kara's tongue. And then she felt Lena's fingers rubbing gently against her clit, and she bit down on Lena's lower lip in response. Lena pulled away, allowing Kara's teeth to tug at her bottom lip lightly.

Then she was pushing Kara back onto the bed and making herself at home between Kara's thighs. The fingers moved from her clit to inside her, and she arched her back off the bed at the satisfying pressure. Lena found her clit with her tongue instead, and the moment the cool, metal ball came into contact with it she felt ever one of her nerves come to life.

She came quickly, almost embarrassingly fast, and silently—as she'd grown accustomed to having to be in order to masturbate without Alex knowing. But because of this Lena didn't stop, and a second wave hit her, stronger than the first, and she felt liquid leak out from between her legs as her body began to shake almost violently.

Lena slowed finally, helping to guide Kara down gently, and when she'd ridden it out Lena came up for air, licking her lips. Kara watched as Lena stuck her fingers in her own mouth and sucked them clean, all the while her center ached pleasantly.

Lena nestled beside her, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Kara rolled her head lazily to the side and gazed at her with hazy eyes. They shared a smile and a small laugh, and Kara grasped for Lena's hand, brought it up to her mouth and kissed her knuckle before she dropped their intertwined hands to her chest and held them close to her heart.

"So…" Kara began to fill the silence, "Do you live around here?"

Lena chuckled, finding the question oddly formal after they'd already been inside each other. "Yeah, over in Mid Town." She gestured around the apartment. "And you obviously live here."

"Obviously," Kara said, laughing mildly too. "Well, since you live close, if you wanted to call a Lyft and go home, I would understand." She glanced down at their intertwined hands. "Or…"

"Or?" Lena questioned, and when Kara looked up, she was quirking an eyebrow quizzically.

"Or you can just stay here."

Lena's eyes clouded over again, and her eyes flicked to Kara's lips. "And what did you have in mind if I did?"

"Well, we could go to sleep," Kara said dismissively. "Or… We can make this a two-time thing."

Lena captured Kara's lips with her own then. "The second one," she muttered as she pulled away, bringing a hand up to cup Kara's cheek. She ran the pad of her thumb along Kara's bottom lip, stopping when she got to the lip ring. "This is really hot, by the way. I was considering getting mine done, but now you have me convinced. I _have to_."

"You should go where I went," Kara said. "It's right up the street, about five minutes."

"Maybe tomorrow." Lena smiled in a flirtatious manner. "I have other priorities at the moment."

Kara felt heat flood her body, settling between her legs. "Speaking of," she said, taking in a shaky breath. She rolled away from Lena and opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand, taking out a harness with a vibrating double thruster dildo, and as soon as Lena saw it her eyes widened. "Would you like to try this?" she asked, holding it out.

"_God, _yes, _please_," Lena all but growled, closing her fingers around Kara's toned bicep and digging in softly, pleasantly. "Put it on. _Now._"

Kara obeyed, excitement coursing through her as she slipped her legs through the belt loops. She'd optimistically bought this a while back when she'd been seeing a girl named Siobhan, but that had ended before the package even came in the mail, and Kara kept it in hopes of one day getting to use it.

The end that went inside her was smaller than the other shaft, but when she slid it in and turned it on, the vibration was exhilarating, and she found herself enjoying the sensation more than she'd imagined.

Lena sprawled out, opening her legs for Kara to enter her whenever she was ready. Kara knelt before Lena on the bed, coming forward slowly as she hovered above the smaller woman. The blonde used her hand to guide the head of the dildo into Lena's wetness, removing it as she began to apply pressure with her hips.

Lena let out a long sigh as the shaft slid inside her, until it was all the way to the base. Then Kara pulled her hips back and repeated the action. She was slow at first, gentle, enjoying the way the dildo inside her grinded against her g-spot with each thrust into Lena.

Eventually she picked up her pace, rocking her hips front and back as the headboard knocked against the wall in time with the low screams coming from Lena every time Kara slammed into her again. Her heels dug into Kara's back, anchoring her, bringing Kara closer to her because nothing seemed close enough.

Lena buried her face in Kara's shoulder as Kara nuzzled her nose against Lena's ear, biting down gently on the lobe.

"Yes, Kara, _god, _right there," came Lena's words of encouragement. "_Harder."_

Kara obliged, picking up her pace. She felt Lena's teeth digging into her shoulder, but it didn't hurt—it felt _good_, and it caused a shudder to go through her body.

Lena came first, her whole being shaking as she let out a scream against Kara's shoulder. The sound sent Kara over the edge, and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her own lips as she tipped into euphoria, her toes curling.

She collapsed onto Lena, who ran her fingernails absentmindedly along Kara's back. She lay there, still inside her, until she had the strength to push herself up and slip out of the harness. She settled beside Lena once more, who cuddled into her side, resting her head up Kara's chest.

"Okay, we can sleep now if you want," Lena said in a tired voice, her eyes already closing.

* * *

The next morning Kara woke up to sunlight having the nerve to stream in past her curtains. For a few moments everything was too bright and too fuzzy, but she blinked and sat up, and everything became clearer. The previous night came rushing back to her, and a smile stretched across her face before vanishing when she realized her overnight visitor wasn't next to her.

The sound of the toilet flushing eased her sadness instantly, and she perked up as the bathroom door opened and Lena emerged, naked and hair and makeup a mess, but still every ounce as beautiful as the night before.

"Good morning," Kara said with a yawn as Lena came back to bed and crawled back in beside her. She was pleasantly surprised when Lena greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Morning, gorgeous," Lena answered, smiling at Kara as she pulled away.

Kara looked down self-consciously at the compliment, startled for a moment when she saw a reddish-purple bruise just above her right breast. But then she remembered practically begging Lena to give it to her, and she blushed at the memory.

"What, uh—what are you doing for the rest of the day?" she asked hesitantly, too scared to look Lena in the eye.

"I don't know," Lena commented, and Kara could feel those green eyes on her. "What are _you_ doing for the rest of the day?"

Kara swallowed, her mouth dry and sandpapery from the night of drinking. "Look, I don't do this often—take home girls I've just met at a club. So this is kind of new territory for me." She finally dared to meet Lena's stare, her heart beating so loudly in her chest she was sure the brunette could hear it. "I like you, and I'm interested in getting to know you, so if you'd let me take you out on a real, proper date, I'd really enjoy it." She paused, bit her lip nervously. "But if you want to just go and never speak to me again, I'd completely understand."

"I don't do this often either, actually," Lena admitted slowly. "And I like you, too. You're cute and sweet, and as crazy and as backwards as this may be, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great." Kara beamed. "How about now? We could go to brunch?" She admitted sheepishly, "I'm starving."

"Brunch sounds great," Lena answered, placing a hand on Kara's knee and squeezing it. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Sure." Kara jumped out of bed and went over to her dresser, taking out an outfit that looked like it would fit Lena. When she handed the clothes over, their fingertips brushed, and Kara's breathing hitched.

"Thanks," Lena said.

"There's an extra toothbrush still in the pack in the top drawer in the bathroom," Kara said, thankful she'd saved the one she'd gotten from the dentist a few weeks prior. "I'll get dressed out here if you want to take the bathroom," she offered, though why she was worried about modesty when they'd already had sex, she didn't know, but she felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Great." The brunette nodded. "I'll be right back, and we can go."

Kara watched her walk away, enjoying the sight of her disappearing into her bathroom. With a happy sigh she turned back to the dresser and selected something to wear. She dressed quickly and while waiting for Lena to emerge from the bathroom, checked her phone for texts.

She had one from Winn apologizing for ditching her and affirming her suspicions that yes, he had found a boy to go home with the night before. Apparently, his name was Cisco, and he was nerdy and tan and _adorable_, but Kara would just have to take his word for it.

The next text was from Alex.

_Alex: Um, are you still alive?_ it read, and Kara kicked herself for forgetting to let her sister know she'd gotten home safely. Then again, she'd been a little preoccupied. But sitting there, feeling the happiness buzzing inside her, thrilled about the potential literally just on the other side of the door, the smile never left her face as she typed out her response.

_Kara: Yes. Very._

* * *

**So yeah, obviously I'm never getting over this girl.**

**Until next time!**

**DF**


End file.
